


Sensitive

by nhasablog



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “This, uh, might tickle,” Tony said as he approached him with a metal stick of some sort. Peter only found his comment a little funny, but of course he let out a laugh as soon as Tony touched his arm, so he might as well just pretend to have found it hilarious.(Or, Peter gets hit with a spell that makes him more ticklish than he already is, and it becomes a problem. He’s eventually forced to go to Tony for help.)





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched Spiderman Homecoming and of course needed to write a fic for it, so have this awkward Peter and Tony fic. I hope you like it!

Peter wasn’t sure what was happening or why, but all he knew was that he hadn’t been able to catch a break all week and for the most unusual reason.

It had started on Monday morning before he’d even left the apartment, which was really unfair to be entirely frank. Who needed semi bad things to happen on a day that was already meant to be bad?

Okay, maybe the whole situation wasn’t a bad one, but it was a distraction, and Peter really didn’t need any more distractions.

As he’d been leaving to go to school, Aunt May had reached out for a hug or a caress or something, but all she’d succeeded in doing was give Peter a very ticklish stroke over his neck.

And that had been the start of a very ticklish week. Peter had always known he was sensitive, of course, but he’d never had this much trouble letting people to touch him. It was becoming a problem.

Ned had nudged him in class to get his attention and had sent him practically flying into the next desk from how hard he’d recoiled. One of his teachers had placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to give a reassuring speech and had watched him in confusion as he’d jumped three feet away. Even MJ had reached out to give his arm a pat - which was a whole other thing entirely because since when did they touch? - and got to bear witness to a very embarrassing yelp leaving his lips. It was definitely becoming a problem.

Since when was he ticklish on his arm anyway?

It had taken him all week to figure out that this probably wasn’t normal, and when he realized that it was becoming increasingly difficult to fight bad guys he called Happy and asked if he could come over. He needed to talk to Mr Stark stat.

Happy must’ve heard something in his voice, or maybe it was the fact that both he and Tony had vowed to listen to him more after the whole Vulture thing, so he told him he’d pick him up. Twenty minutes later he was sitting in the backseat.

Mr Stark was wearing rather casual clothes when he entered, which was a strange sight, but Peter reckoned it was a good sign to know his mentor felt comfortable enough around him to not dress up just for a visit. It made him feel less awkward over what he was about to confess.

“Kid,” Tony greeted when he saw him in the doorway. “Do come in. How can I help you?”

Peter fumbled with the sleeves of his jacket, which Tony interpreted the wrong way and promptly asked Happy to put it away.

“No, no, no, it’s fine, please-” But Happy made him take it off anyway. Peter didn’t like how exposed he now felt.

All the better reason to tell them what was going on, right?

“You seem stressed,” Tony remarked, tilting his head at him. “Everything okay?”

“No. Everything is kind of weird.”

“Uh oh. What happened?”

“I don’t know.”

Happy had returned, but Tony told him to wait somewhere else. “I don’t think the kid needs an audience.”

“And here I thought we were friends.”

Peter turned to him. “We are, Happy-”

“Don’t mind him,” Tony said as Happy left, thankfully shooting Peter a wink to show he wasn’t actually mad. “Now back to you. What’s going on?”

“I don’t really know how to say this,” Peter started, feeling his face heat up as he tried his best to look Mr Stark in the eyes. “Do you remember that fight I was in last Sunday?”

“The one with the ridiculously tall guy?”

“That one. I distinctly remember being shot with something, but not feeling as if it did any damage.”

Tony’s face fell. “Oh no. And you can feel the repercussions now.”

“Exactly.”

“What’s the symptom?”

“Well.” Peter wrung his hands together, and even that felt a little ticklish. “I think it made me more sensitive. Like, a lot more sensitive.”

“As in your skin?”

“Yeah.”

“To touch?”

“Uh huh.”

Tony licked his lips. “Does it make everything more painful?”

“I mean, I guess, if I was experiencing pain, but that’s not what’s been bothering me.” God, Peter was sure his face would burst into flames any moment now.

Tony could obviously see that Peter was uncomfortable and it seemed like he had no idea what to do about it. “Then what-”

“It tickles, okay? Every time someone tries to touch me it tickles. Sometimes even in battle if the bad guys don’t hit me hard enough.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t laugh.”

“I would never.” But Tony was visibly trying to hold back an amused smile. “Uh, we’ll fix this. I’ll need to do a check up on you and stuff, but I’m sure we’ll find a cure or that this will stop by itself. Does it get worse after each day?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. You know how you have to get more sick before you get better? I’m sure it’s the same thing here. Come on, let’s go to my workshop.”

Peter never would’ve imagined his first time in Tony Stark’s workshop would be to have his own body examined, but here they were, with Tony motioning for Peter to sit. His life really kept getting stranger and stranger.

Tony took a moment to look at him, turn to his desk, and turn back, before deciding what he needed and started rummaging through a drawer. Peter felt oddly nervous.

“This, uh, might tickle,” Tony said as he approached him with a metal stick of some sort. Peter only found his comment a little funny, but of course he let out a laugh as soon as Tony touched his arm, so he might as well just pretend to have found it hilarious.

His face was on fire.

“Right.” Tony put the stick away and grabbed a sharper one. “I’m going to need to get a small skin sample to have a closer look. It won’t hurt or anything. It’s like putting a needle through a thin layer of skin. Though it might-”

“Tickle,” Peter finished for him.

“Right. That. May I?”

Peter nodded and Tony went to work, of course tickling Peter as he did, but at least it was quick. He spent a few minutes hunched over a microscope after that, though Peter was fine with it. This room had enough fascinating creations to keep him occupied for hours.

Maybe a little too occupied.

Tony must’ve failed to get his attention and had eventually resorted in giving his shoulder a quick poke, which sent him flying out of his seat with a yelp. Tony was grinning when he turned back to him.

“Sorry, but god was that hilarious.”

Peter crossed his arms. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny. Anyway. I have some good news and some bad news.”

“Oh no.”

“Bad news is that we can definitely create a cure, but it will take days. Maybe up to a week.”

“Oh god.”

“Now this thing will slowly leave your system, but that can also take up to a week at this speed.”

None of this sounded good. “What’s the good news?”

“There is one way we can get the process to speed up, but I’m not sure you’re going to like it.”

Peter was almost afraid to ask. “Nothing can be worse than having to live like this for another week, right?”

“That depends on how fond you are of being tickled.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “You mean-”

“Tickling, funnily enough, will make the thing that’s infected your system leave faster.”

“Are you  _sure_?”

“Well, no, because this isn’t exactly something anyone taught me in school, but the more I teased the bit of skin I got from you the quicker it started healing, so to say. It’s worth a shot, I would say.”

“Are you gonna tickle me?”

Tony looked awkward now, so at least they were equals on that part. “I can start trying to see if it’ll work. If things become too weird I could have someone else try.”

“God, this isn’t happening.” Peter covered his face with his hands, an embarrassed smile already on his lips. “You said we’re not even on hugging terms yet, and now you’re gonna do this?”

“If it’s any comfort, we are definitely closer to hugging terms than before.”

So that was how Peter Parker sat down on Tony Stark’s couch in Tony Stark’s workshop and allowed the genius, playboy, billionaire etc to tickle him. To be fair Tony seemed just as uncomfortable as him, but at the end of the day this was the only Avenger Peter was okay with doing this to him.

“Are you usually this much of a squirmer or is the spell thing making it worse?” Tony asked at one point, having practically pinned Peter to the couch while his hands danced over his belly. Peter could barely stand it.

“It’s the spell!” Peter managed to choke out, even though he knew that was a lie. No one had properly tickled him in a few years, however, but he had to admit he didn’t mind it too much.

“Hey, your laughter is dying down,” Tony said, stilling his hands. “Is the infection leaving or have I just tired you out too much?”

“I think the infection’s leaving,” Peter replied, realizing that, while it still tickled, it didn’t tickle as much as before. “Touch my arm.”

Tony did, and they both sighed in relief when Peter didn’t jerk away.

“We got it out,” Peter said, sitting up properly to straighten out his clothes. “Thank you, Mr Stark. I don’t know what I’d do living like that for another week.”

“Don’t mention it. To anyone.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

But something had changed after that. It was as if they’d broken through a wall that had kept things awkward between them, and while Peter knew that they were nowhere as close as they maybe could be one day, he was grateful for how much closer they were now than before he’d been hit with the spell that had caused the infection.

And while he now had to deal with Mr Stark occasionally poking his belly, he didn’t really regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
